Láudano
by serendipity-789
Summary: Harry apenas sobrevive en el nuevo mundo mágico, será Draco el que le quiera dar una segunda oportunidad. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Casi todos sabéis el origen de esta historia, así que no voy a insistir, pero en las correcciones no lo he modificado. Eso sí, hice el epílogo que pedíais y que mi Beta me convenció para escribir.

--- Láudano ---

Draco y Blaise le observaban desde el otro lado de la galería. Como de costumbre, Harry estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta dejando que el sol tibio del mes de febrero le diese en la cara, disfrutando ese instante con los ojos cerrados. El rubio dejó caer uno de sus libros, rompiendo el momento. Harry le miró sorprendido y antes de que le dijeran nada, cogió sus cosas y desapareció por los pasillos.

- Empieza a parecer un fantasma – Dijo el moreno.

- En realidad creo que lo es desde hace tiempo… desde que murieron sus amigos.

- Mejor los suyos que los míos – Respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros mientras Draco recogía su libro.

- Sí, es verdad.

Al rubio no le extrañó no verlo en las clases de la tarde, solía faltar normalmente. Estaría colgado en algún aula abandonada, o haciendo cualquier trabajito para conseguir lo que necesitaba para huir de la realidad. El suicidio estaba descartado, ya que su primo Dursley aún vivía y El Consejo presidido por Severus había amenazado con matarlo de intentar algo, y Harry tenía ya muchas muertes a su espalda. Le necesitaban vivo de cara al pueblo. Al año siguiente le pondrían un pequeño despacho en el ministerio y un par de dosis a buen precio para que aparentara trabajar feliz.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y apareció solo como siempre, los profesores tenían la obligación de vigilar que no muriese de hambre, se sentó en una esquina aislada de la mesa de su casa y cenó algo con rapidez para desaparecer pronto. Draco sabía de memoria sus costumbres y a dónde iba con tanta prisa.

Torció el pasillo a la derecha y observó a los cinco chicos que sonriendo pero sin hacer mucho ruido esperaban a que él apareciera. Se acercó y extendió la mano hacia el primero de la fila. Depositó dos pastillas con un extraño dibujo y después se bajó la bragueta.

- ¿No prefieres en el aula? – Preguntó el moreno guardándolas en su bolsillo.

- ¿Estás de coña? Te he dado dos… quiero tener público.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se arrodilló. Con tranquilidad, sacó el miembro de aquel chico y lo frotó un par de veces con la mano, luego se lo metió en la boca y comenzó su trabajo. El chico le agarró del pelo y comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, mientras le insultaba.

- Vamos puta, traga que para eso es lo único que vales.

El moreno ya ni se molestaba por las cosas que le decían, seguía tranquilo intentando no atragantarse y esforzándose por que todo fuera lo más rápido posible y pasar al siguiente.

Un fuerte tirón de pelo le tumbó hacia atrás. Sorprendido cayó al suelo, y observó como Malfoy apuntaba enfurecido con su varita al cuello del sorprendido chico de Ravenclaw. Los demás miraban también sorprendidos pero no se atrevían a intervenir, tocar a Draco Malfoy era ir a Azkaban directo.

- Lárgate de mi vista y no vuelvas a acercarte a él… ¿me has entendido?

- Pero ¿qué pasa contigo Malfoy? Sólo me divertía… no está prohibido divertirse.

- Desde hoy sí… - El chico le miró contrariado, pero abrochándose el pantalón se fue con los amigos de allí. Harry se puso en pie. Iba a decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio. Estiró la mano hacia el rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? – Preguntó esperando que le diera algo.

- ¿Qué harías por esto? – Sacó una pequeña botella de su bolsillo.

- ¡Láudano¿Cómo lo has…? – Estaba clara la respuesta - Lo que me pidas… - Respondió con ojos desorbitados.

- Cualquier yonqui mataría por unas gotas… creo que produce unos buenos viajes… pero es peligroso, una gota de más…

- No puedo suicidarme, lo sabes bien. Mi primo…

- En realidad no sería un suicidio ¿verdad?… sino el error de un colgado… Te conozco Potter… es lo que estás pensando… pero allá tú. El precio por esto es alto.

- Dime qué quieres – Dijo con algo de ansiedad sin apartar la vista del frasco que el rubio mantenía en la mano.

- Te quiero en mi cama hasta final de curso… sereno y en exclusiva. Son tres meses aproximadamente hasta la fiesta de fin de curso… - Harry dudó unos instantes - ¿Dudas? Al menos no tendrás que estar cada vez con uno diferente… o rebajar tus tarifas cuando nadie te busque… porque créeme que nadie lo hará.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

- No – Respondió sonriendo con superioridad.

- Lo que quieras entonces – Aceptó. No tenía otra – Seré tuyo hasta esa noche, total me da igual una cama que otra.

- A partir de hoy – Anunció guardando la botellita – Así que ya puedes ponerte en marcha… Y te aseguro que mi cama no es ni parecida a ninguna otra.

Harry caminó despacio delante de Draco que le miraba con cierta tristeza. No sabía si en tres meses iba a conseguir que el moreno deseara vivir… y quedarse con él. La guerra había acabado en una falsa tregua. En realidad, Harry había destrozado al Señor Tenebroso, pero en el otro lado no quedaba nadie con vida… y con poder… Así que como siempre ha ocurrido en la historia, los ricos impusieron sus normas… y Harry quedó como mero objeto decorativo que tranquilizaría al pueblo. Después de todo, si alguno de aquellos ex mortífagos se sublevaba, aún quedaba el todo poderoso Harry Potter para protegerlos.

En la puerta de Slytherin se encontraron con Blaise, que les miró sin sorpresa. El moreno no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Draco, y no por celos o porque el chico no le diera pena, sino porque le parecía una batalla perdida.

- Sabes las reglas Draco. Si quieres meter mascotas aquí antes hay que bañarlas.

- Tienes razón. Vamos al baño de prefectos… siempre me gustó el sexo acuático.

- Harry – Dijo Blaise con suavidad – Adelántate… por favor… tengo algo que hablar con Draco – El moreno miró a Draco que afirmó con la cabeza y sin decir palabra se adelantó rumbo al baño de prefectos.

- Estás loco, Draco… sólo acabarás haciéndote daño.

- Tengo tres meses para que cambie de opinión

- No lo hará…

- Pues entonces, podré dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no está en los brazos de otro – Respondió algo dolido.

- Está bien… hablaré con el resto… Pero creo que te equivocas.

Draco llegó intentando olvidar las palabras de Blaise, que eran las mismas que su padre le había dicho cuando le entregó la botella de láudano y que, a su vez, eran las mismas que Severus, Narcisa, Bella y todo aquel que supiera de su plan le habían repetido hasta la saciedad.

Harry le esperaba apoyado en la pared, dando pequeñas pataditas al suelo. Draco le sonrió y antes de abrir la puerta le besó por primera vez.

Como Draco esperaba, el moreno se mostró dócil, dejando que le guiara y más bien poco participativo. Pero si había algo que se le daba bien a Draco Malfoy era salirse con la suya, y al final, mientras le penetraba de espaldas en la bañera, el moreno gimió rindiéndose y dejándose llevar por las caricias y atenciones del rubio.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana no reconoció el lugar… que estaba en Slytherin lo sabía pero no era la habitación de ninguno de sus clientes habituales. Miró a su izquierda y vio al rubio durmiendo con tranquilidad, entonces los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza. Buscó sus gafas y despacio fue hacia la capa de Draco, para rebuscar en los bolsillos… le había visto guardar ahí el láudano… pero no estaba. Buscó en los del pantalón y tampoco. Se sintió frustrado…

- Harry – El moreno le miró – Esa es mi ropa… comprendo que necesites un ropero nuevo, pero mejor me lo pides.

- ¿Quieres algo más de mí? Tengo que ir a mi habitación por mis libros…

- No, ve a por ellos, pero no busques el láudano. Hechicé la botella, aparecerá el día que acaba nuestro trato.

Afortunadamente sabía esconder bien las cosas, pensó mientras Harry se vestía deprisa. Parecía algo nervioso.

- No vas por tus libros ¿verdad? – Preguntó acercándose por la espalda para abrazarlo – Vas a colocarte.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – Respondió secamente.

- Sí lo es. Dime ¿has pensado cómo vas a colocarte a partir de hoy? No puedes volver a tus anteriores… formas de conseguir las pastillas… Y te aseguro que me encargaré de que nadie te las regale o te las venda.

- Tengo guardadas… - Se puso en pie soltándose con algo de brusquedad – Lo siento… necesito… irme – Draco sólo hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

Miró con ansiedad su pequeño cofre. A penas tenía para tres días, estaba realmente jodido si lo que Malfoy había dicho era cierto… pero sabía de alguien que no temía al hijo del Primer Ministro, si hacía falta recurriría a él.

Se sentó en su sitio del gran comedor solo, como siempre. Estaba mucho más tranquilo, y sus pupilas brillaban con luz falsa, hasta su sonrisa era falsa. Draco le miró con rabia.

- Es un yonqui, Draco… y es Potter… no se rendirá a tus encantos, tiene otras metas en la cabeza – Le dijo Pansy – Dale su veneno y termina con todo esto.

Pero él no se iba a rendir con facilidad. Consiguió que los profesores hicieran una redada en Gryffindor, dejando a Harry sin nada que llevarse a la boca. Soportó sus nervios y sus chantajes. Los pequeños robos de dinero para escaparse al pueblo y comprar droga. Resistió porque había conseguido tenerle sólo para él. Porque sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando él le tomaba cada noche y cada vez con más intensidad y deseo. Porque ya no se resistía y ya no era tan dócil por las noches… Resistió porque le amaba demasiado y no podía soportar el hecho de perderlo. Resistió hasta que vendiera alguna de sus joyas familiares a cambio de una dosis… Pero al final ganó.

Consiguió que Severus le suministrara una pócima que calmaba la dependencia física, y que asistiera a todas las clases. De la psicológica se encargó él a base de polvos y mucho cariño. Cogió un par de kilos, pero no le importó. Harry ya sonreía con franqueza alguna vez, y gemía su nombre por las noches demandando más.

Cuando se cumplían los tres meses, el moreno parecía otro, siempre pegado a Draco, sonriente, amable y limpio por dentro y por fuera. Lucius les miraba desde el despacho del director satisfecho.

- Jamás creí que lo conseguiría – Murmuró.

- Bueno, esta noche termina el plazo – Le dijo Severus ofreciéndole una copa de Jerez.

- Pero se le ve estupendo. Y mi hijo está más feliz que nunca… - Cogió la copa agradeciéndola con un gesto de cabeza.

- Tu hijo tiene su juguete… Pero sigo pensando que debiste negarte.

- Pues yo creo que te equivocas. A la vista está.

- Lucius… tú y yo sabemos que no nos podemos fiar de lo que vemos… - Lucius le miró preocupado.

- Tú sabes algo…

Draco miraba los trajes colgados en las perchas. Esa era la noche de fin de curso… pero no tenía miedo, Harry estaba a su lado, iba a ir con él al baile con aquel maravilloso traje negro, lo había conseguido. El chico quería vivir y quería estar con él… Nunca le había dicho que le amara… ni había respondido cuando él sí que se lo había reconocido, pero tenían planes para mañana y para la semana que viene y para el año siguiente… tenían planes para un futuro juntos.

Llamaron a su puerta.

- Adelante – Su padre entró seguido de Severus.

- ¡Padre! Que feliz me hace verte aquí… - Observó como Lucius miraba a Harry - ¿Pasa algo?

- Eso quiero saber… si pasa algo de lo que deba preocuparme – Seguía con la mirada fija en el moreno.

- No señor Primer Ministro – Balbuceó éste mirando al suelo.

- Dime Harry – Se sentó sobre la cama mientras que Severus seguía apoyado en la puerta - ¿Qué planes tienes ahora?

- Pues… Draco quiere que estudie, señor Primer…

- ¿El qué? – Cortó.

- Arte – Respondió Draco algo molesto – Se le da muy bien pintar… creo que Bellas Artes sería una buena carrera para él, dejaría que sus fantasmas salieran fuera…

- Ya… - Chasqueó la lengua – Dime Harry ¿cuánto hace que no te drogas? – Harry levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

- 75 días, señor Primer Ministro.

- ¿Y crees que estás curado?

- No, señor Primer Ministro… pero con la ayuda de su hijo yo creo que…

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compraste, Potter? – Preguntó Severus. Harry guardó silencio.

- ¿Harry? – Draco le había cogido del brazo.

- No era para mí… compré hace tres días, pero no era para mí… yo no la tomé… me la encargaron.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Draco enfadado - ¿Me has mentido?

- No… no te miento… no era para mí… yo no puedo decirte… pero estoy limpio… tienes que creerme.

- Vacía tus bolsillos… - Ordenó Severus. Harry obedeció, no había nada – Esos no, los de tu capa – Una bolsa con media docena de pastillas blancas estaban en el bolsillo derecho de su capa de lluvia. Draco jadeó disgustado.

- Hijo… no te enfades… ya habíamos hablado de esto… los yonquis siempre mienten… - Harry miró a Severus que sonrió de forma extraña.

- Draco… Draco… - El moreno se arrodilló agarrándole de las manos – Te juro que fue un encargo… no pude decir que no… pero no la probé… me haré todas las pruebas que quieras… créeme por favor… no la probé… Alguien ha metido eso en mi bolsillo…

- Está bien – Dijo Severus ante las dudas del rubio – Mañana te haremos un par de análisis. Será mejor que os preparéis para el baile. Lo siento Lucius…

Les dejaron solos. Draco le dio la espalda en silencio y comenzó a prepararse. Harry estaba quieto tras él.

- Me han hecho una encerrona… Draco… Él me mandó al pueblo a por Sueños de Ángel… y me dijo que si no iba… me dio el dinero y una nota para que me vendieran… pero yo…

- Déjalo ya…

- Pero es que…

- No quiero seguir hablando de este tema Harry. ¿Quieres que me crea que te han traicionado¿Dime quién¿Dime cómo?... ¡Merlín Harry! Acabamos de encontrar una docena de pastillas en tu bolsillo.

Harry le miró con tristeza. Agachó la cabeza y descolgó su traje de la percha para despacio comenzar a vestirse. Draco le miró satisfecho, era tan hermoso. El moreno vio de nuevo la sonrisa en sus labios y se tranquilizó, le sonrió e intentó acercarse para besarlo, pero el rubio le rechazo.

- Vamos tarde Harry… luego, tal vez.

- Necesito saber que me crees, Draco…

- Me has mentido, engañado y robado tantas veces… Entiéndelo, Harry… ¿quién iba a querer hacerte una encerrona así?

- Pero yo…

- No te preocupes, volveremos a intentarlo, sé que no es un camino fácil… - Le sonrió colocándole un mechón desordenado - Pero tienes que empezar por reconocer la verdad Harry.

- Al menos dame un beso – Draco sonrió depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Bajó tras el rubio al comedor, pensativo. Esta vez Draco no le había ofrecido su mano… y él no se atrevía a pedirla, ya le había rechazado esa noche… Todo el mundo estaba con sus mejores galas y sus mejores sonrisas para la fiesta, y todo el mundo saludaba al Primer Ministro y a su hijo que los recibía con una gran sonrisa mientras él aguardaba esperando en un segundo plano. Estaba claro que él no entraba en los planes del rubio para esa noche.

- Me olvidé los gemelos – Dijo en voz baja a Draco.

- No tardes – Respondió sin mirarlo saludando a una chica de quinto.

Harry corrió hacia la habitación. Sacó los gemelos del bolsillo y los tiró sobre la cama.

- Tarda mucho – Comentó Pansy – Así no hay forma de empezar el baile. Será mejor que lo abras bailando conmigo o la gente se enfadará.

- Este Harry…no sabrá dónde los habrá guardado – Comentó distraído cogiendo a Pansy de la mano y saliendo al centro del salón para abrir el baile.

- ¿Qué ha ido a buscar? – Preguntó la chica en medio de un giro.

- Sus gemelos.

- Pero si los llevaba puestos – Dijo la chica sacando a Draco de su distracción – Yo vi como se los quitaba antes y los guardaba en el bolsillo.

Blaise salió corriendo detrás de su amigo. Draco bajaba los escalones de cinco en cinco, esperando llegar a tiempo.

Harry parecía dormido. Tumbado en la cama con la corbata desabrochada y la copa de absenta caída al lado de su mano. Draco le zarandeo y golpeó hasta que su padre y su amigo le sujetaron lejos del cuerpo…

- ¡Harry…¡Harry…! Por Merlín ¿qué has hecho, Harry?... Vuelve conmigo… Harry…

- Draco hijo… - Intentó calmarlo.

- Padre… que vuelva… que vuelva… - Respondió histérico intentando soltarse del abrazo - ¡Harry¡Vuelve¡Te quiero¡Harry! No me dejes aquí solo… por favor – Rogó llorando - ¡Harry! Vuelve.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Antes de entrar en el gran comedor ya lo había decidido. Si Draco no le creía no había nada ya que le mantuviera allí. Su primo Dursley estaba ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico, así que si acababan con su vida tal vez también le hicieran un favor. De todas formas él sí confiaba en que Draco cumpliese su palabra y le dejasen en paz con la excusa de que se le fue la mano al colocarse… después de todo era un drogadicto, un yonqui, un colgado…

Se quitó los gemelos y los guardó en el bolsillo… Engañar al rubio fue fácil estando tan distraído.

Ya en la habitación empezó a prepararlo todo. La botella de láudano aparecería de un momento a otro, el hechizo que la mantenía oculta se terminaría con el plazo de los tres meses que cumplía esa misma noche. Buscó mientras un licor con el que mezclar y esperó unos minutos. La copa con pie y ribetes de fina plata, el terrón de azúcar en el que echar las gotas del opiáceo… dos… tres…. cuatro… Mezcló el terrón con Absenta… y se acostó tranquilo en el sofá. No quería morir en el mismo sitio en el que había sido amado.

Si seguía con Draco Severus les jodería la vida a ambos, se lo acababa de demostrar haciendo que pareciese un mentiroso… y él ya no quería hacer daño a nadie más. Era lo mejor… Draco merecía algo mejor, pensó mientras se animaba a beber del licor.

--- Fin (Continúa. Gracias por leer ---

A Santi, no sé porqué lo hiciste, y no lo entiendo, espero que lo leas allá donde estés y te arrepientas de haberme dejado sola otra vez. No te olvidaré.

Sophia.

Lo siento, no quería crear malos entendidos. Santi sigue vivo, al menos eso creo y espero, pero tiene un problema de adicción a la coca y en vez de querer la ayuda de los que le apoyamos, al fracasar en su último intento, cogió sus cosas y desapareció. Creo que fue al extranjero ya que se llevó el pasaporte. Ésta, sólo era mi manera de decirle que hay más salidas que desparecer, y que si me lee que me escriba. Si pensase que él está muerto, no creo que hubiese llegado a publicar. Lo siento. Bss. S.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, holita…

Nunca tuve pensado hacer una segunda parte de esta dolorosa historia. Fue un momento de mi vida que ahora prefiero no recordar. Pero un día, hablando con mi maravillosa y estupenda beta Anna Lylian, la pregunté que podía hacer por ella en agradecimiento a su esfuerzo y su tiempo, ella me pidió un final para Laúdano… así que aquí está.

Muchas gracias preciosa, espero que no te decepcione.

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 2 ---

Hacía frío… Mucho frío…

Notaba su cuerpo entumecido y dolorido… Su cabeza le dolía… Estaba tumbado sobre algo duro, aunque su cabeza reposaba sobre una almohada. Llevó su mano a su frente y comenzó a recordar… La fiesta, la frialdad de Draco, la traición de Severus… el laúdano…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado… ¿Estaba muerto o seguía vivo?... Todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro… Intentó levantarse pero su cabeza golpeó con algo que le tumbó de nuevo con un fuerte dolor y un pequeño reguero de sangre. Sus manos comenzaron a tantear lo que le rodeaba intentando buscar su varita… ¡Su varita! No tenía su varita con él… El pánico comenzó a invadirle e intentó moverse de nuevo… Sus manos tocaron el techo, las paredes, el suelo en el que estaba tumbado… ¡Merlín! Estaba en una tumba.

.-¡SOCORRO!... ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?

Gritó desesperado, y desesperado comenzó a golpear lo que ahora sabía era la tapa de su ataúd. Si alguna vez había tenido esta pesadilla, la realidad la superaba con creces.

De repente notó la tapa temblar… ¡Se estaba moviendo! Gritó más fuerte y comenzó de nuevo a golpear la tapa, hasta que desapareció.

Se incorporó asustado y tembloroso. Unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron mientras le cubrían con una manta que inmediatamente le inundó de calor.

.-Tranquilo Harry… Tranquilo… Ya pasó todo… Ya pasó todo – La voz de Lucius le susurraba mientras le abrazaba para intentar tranquilizarlo. Harry se dejó hacer.

Miró a su alrededor cuando estuvo más tranquilo. Estaba sentado en una tumba en uno de los laterales de un inmenso mausoleo alumbrado por antorchas. Las estrellas brillaban fuera, lo podía ver a través de la puerta. Lucius le acarició la cabeza y le ayudó a salir.

.-Estás en el mausoleo de la familia Malfoy… Mi hijo no quiso que se te enterrara en otro sitio – Le informó.

.-Pero… - Su garganta estaba seca y le quemaba. Lucius hizo aparecer una jarra de agua y un vaso.

.-Siéntate, tengo algo que contarte – Le indicó en las escaleras del mausoleo.

.-¿Draco?

.-Él ha sufrido mucho, pero no podía decirle nada… Han sido los tres días más dolorosos de mi vida, créeme – Comentó sentándose a su lado - Blaise le estará contando ahora toda la verdad.

.-¿La verdad¿Qué verdad¿Qué ha pasado?

.-Desde hacía tiempo sospechábamos que alguien del profesorado controlaba la entrada de droga en el colegio…

.-¿Lo sospechaban? – Preguntó con tono irónico mientras se servía otro vaso de agua – Yo se lo podía confirmado.

.-Tú eres… eras un drogadicto y un chapero… lo siento Harry pero tu credibilidad como testigo hasta ahora era nula.

.-Ya.

.-Cuando mi hijo decidió "salvarte" – Remarcó esta palabra haciendo comillas con las manos – Vi la posibilidad de solucionar de una vez por todas ese problema. Le engañe y le di un sucedáneo del laúdano Para morir hubieses necesitado el bote entero, y no unas gotas como usaste creyendo que era el veneno.

.-¿Él lo sabía?

.-No, él te creyó muerto. No ha salido de su cama desde tu entierro.

.-Así que mi muerte estaba planeada…

.-Sí. Bueno… no te voy a contar ahora toda la operación, pero pillamos a Severus… en estos momentos está detenido declarando, y supongo que terminará con sus huesos en Azkaban.

.-¿Y ahora?

.-Eres libre… puedes hacer lo que quieras.

.-¿Puedo irme?

.-Claro – Respondió extrañado – Pero pensé que querrías ver a mi hijo… Estoy seguro de que en cuanto Blaise le cuente todo él…

.-Él me ama.

.-Lo sé.

.-Dígale que se confundió con el laúdano y que realmente me encontró muerto.

.-Pero… - Comenzó a decir extrañado.

.-Soy un drogadicto y un chapero… Usted lo ha dicho… él se merece algo mejor – Explicó poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

.-Harry… hace mucho que demostraste tu valor, una mala racha la pasa cualquiera…

.-Pero eso fue hace mucho… Dígale que estoy muerto. Será lo mejor.

.-Antes de que te vayas… - Se levantó acercándose a él - ¿Llegaste a sentir algo por él alguna vez?

.-Sí, por eso me voy. No se merece una vida así. Draco es fuerte, pero el día del baile dudó… y no se merece vivir en la duda.

.-¿No le vas a perdonar porque dudó? – Preguntó agarrándole del brazo.

.-Sí… claro que le perdono. Le perdoné ese mismo día… por eso decidí… irme. Y por eso mismo me alejo ahora – Ruidos provenientes de la casa llamaron su atención – Por favor… - Lucius dudó unos instantes.

.-No – Respondió con firmeza – Así no, Harry.

.-No hay otro modo… Por favor… Me lo debe… Si Draco me ve… ¿Acaso me quiere como esposo de su hijo? Yo sólo hago infelices a los que me rodean… Por Draco – Miraba nervioso hacia las voces que se acercaban – Déjeme ir – Suplicó intentando soltarse de su agarre.

.-No, Harry. Mi hijo ha sido feliz en muy pocas ocasiones… Y una de ellas fue contigo.

.-Pero ahora… Mantenerse limpio unos meses es fácil… ¿En serio quiere que su hijo viva así el resto de su vida? – Lucius le soltó tras dudar unos segundos, y el moreno salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a las voces.

Draco había salido tan deprisa rumbo al mausoleo, que solamente le había dado tiempo a calzarse. Llegó casi sin resuello a la altura de su padre y le miró feliz.

.-¿Dónde…? – Preguntó buscando al moreno con la vista mientras recuperaba el ritmo de respiración.

.-Se ha ido.

.-¿Qué? – Blaise se quedó estupefacto tras el rubio.

.-¿Por qué¿Por dónde? – Lucius señaló el camino tomado por el moreno y Draco salió detrás.

.-Pero… - Blaise intentó preguntar al padre, pero este negó con la cabeza y le indicó que siguiera a su hijo.

Lucius caminó triste hacia la Mansión escuchando a su hijo gritar angustiado "¡Harry, vuelve¡Harry, te quiero¡Por favor, Harry, vuelve conmigo¡Por favor!". Pero él no debía de meterse ahora… el Oráculo le había avisado. Tenía que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, o Draco jamás sería feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado ya seis meses "Tiempo más que razonable para que haya meditado" pensó Draco delante del espejo. Repasó su aspecto de arriba abajo para asegurarse que nada en él iba llamar la atención entre los muggles. Una vez satisfecho, salió cerrando la puerta de su cuarto en el Colegio Mayor en el que vivía en la Universidad Privada Mágica de Londres, y bajó despacio hacia la sala de visitas.

.-¡Padre! – Saludó sonriendo.

.-Hola, Draco – Dijo abrazándole – Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

.-Gracias… Las notas tampoco me han ido mal.

.-Lo sé, hijo. Estoy muy satisfecho.

.-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

.-Sí – Sacó un sobre de papel marrón del bolsillo de su capa – Es mucho dinero en el mundo muggle. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

.-Necesito verle… Sé que está bien, que no ha vuelto a meterse nada… Tal vez me eche de menos…

.-O tal vez no, Draco. ¿Pensaste eso?

.-Quiero que me lo diga él.

.-No quiso verte…

.-Estaba confuso, yo también estaba confuso… yo… Padre, necesito verle. Tengo que aclarar todo lo sucedido con… entre él y yo.

.-Está bien… Si es lo que quieres… - Cedió Lucius.

Draco se apareció cerca de la facultad muggle de Bellas Artes y en seguida se dio cuenta que había equivocado la ropa, iba demasiado discreto para la gente que había allí. Se encogió de hombros y entró con cierto disgusto mientras algunos le observaban con cara de pocos amigos. Esa facultad no estaba ni tan limpia, ni tan cuidada como la suya.

Los carteles anunciando actuaciones musicales, teatros, certámenes de poesía o exposiciones de todo tipo, estaban pegados de cualquier manera en cualquier parte. La gente iba y venía sin mirar y los paneles indicativos le perdieron un par de veces. Al final recurrió discretamente a la magia para que le guiara con Harry.

Llegó a la puerta de un aula que estaba abierta de par en par. Era el aula de cerámica, se olía a distancia el barro húmedo. Se asomó a la puerta para observar, y enseguida se topó con los conocidos y deseados ojos verdes de Harry. Le debía de haber presentido.

Harry no se movía, en el centro del aula y rodeado por alumnos, posaba totalmente desnudo. Imitaba la postura de un arquero y a juicio del rubio, había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que le vio sin ropa. Draco sabía que Harry se costeaba las clases en la facultad posando para algunas de ellas, y también en alguna academia. Desgraciadamente, también necesitaba comer, vestirse y dormir, y eso lo pagaba con el dinero que cobraba a "20 Libras un francés y 30 un completo" casi todas las noches, en una acera del Westend.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos. Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger y Harry se cubrió con un albornoz viejo.

.-¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó acercándose al moreno que recogía la bolsa con sus cosas.

.-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

.-Siempre supe dónde estabas y qué hacías… Esperaba tu vuelta, pero… Al final he tenido que venir yo – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

.-Ahora tengo clase.

.-Ah… pues luego…

.-Tengo trabajo.

.-Y yo dinero… ¿Cuánto quieres por una hora? – Se pateó mentalmente al ver que se había precipitado.

.-Draco, por favor – Dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

.-Necesito hablar contigo, Harry – Sacó el sobre marrón de su bolsillo y lo puso encima de la bolsa del moreno – Dame solo media hora… Nunca has ganado tanto tan rápido.

.-Espérame aquí – Dijo devolviéndole bruscamente el sobre – Y esconde esto. Aquí no se puede andar con tanto dinero en el bolsillo.

Harry se fue algo contrariado a un cuarto pequeño que había pegado al aula, y a los diez minutos salió completamente vestido. Draco sonrió al ver que el moreno parecía algo más tranquilo que antes.

.-Vamos a dar un paseo.

.-¿No tenías clase?

.-Da lo mismo… ya la recuperaré mañana.

Caminaron en silencio por el campus, hasta llegar a un lago que había en uno de los extremos. Allí se sentaron en un banco.

.-Cuando huiste – Dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio – Mi padre me dijo que no podía obligarte a estar conmigo.

.-Lucius no debió decirte que estaba vivo.

.-¿Crees que no lo habría descubierto tarde o temprano?

.-Supongo que tienes razón – Respondió con algo de disgusto.

.-Sí, la tengo… Sé que te obligué en Hogwarts… y…

.-Me salvaste, Draco… Tú me salvaste – El rubio le miró sorprendido – Me hiciste recordar quién era yo, solo que en ese momento no supe verlo… lo he visto después, aunque no sirve de mucho, la verdad. Hay algo que no podemos cambiar… tú eres Draco Malfoy y yo cobro por una mamada…

.-Te necesito, Harry. Vuelve conmigo… Todos cometemos errores…

.-No puedo… Se lo dije a tu padre y lo mantengo, te mereces algo mejor.

.-Puedo darte todo lo que quieras… Puedo mantenerte… Dejarías las calles y…

.-¡Draco! No puedo volver contigo… ¿no lo entiendes?

.-¡Mi dinero es tan bueno como cualquier otro…¿Por qué no puedo yo pagarte? – Explotó - ¿Qué he hecho tan malo como para que me rechaces así? Admito el tipo de relación que quieras… Seré tu amigo, o tu amante, tu benefactor… o un cliente más.

.-Eres la única persona en el mundo que… Draco, por favor, vete… No podemos ser nada de eso.

.-¿Entonces? – Harry no le contestó – ¿Tanto asco te doy? – Sus ojos grises temblaron – Ahora lo entiendo… Debió de ser horrible para ti el tener que estar conmigo… Pensé que te habías suicidado por mi falta de fe en ti… ahora veo que en realidad eras un maldito yonki y que lo que yo pensase de ti, te importaba una mierda.

.-Draco… no fue así… - Pero no acabó la frase, no podía decirle nada.

.-Toma tu dinero – Dijo tirándole el sobre al pecho mientras se ponía en pie – Te lo has ganado… Y toma – Le tiró una tarjeta de visita – Mi dirección… siempre que necesites dinero puedes venir a chupármela – Se giró con brusquedad dándole la espalda – Incluso te recomendaré a mis amigos… si es que alguno de ellos no te conoce ya.

Harry se levantó despacio mirando al suelo. Draco seguía en pie dándole la espalda, enfadado, esperando algo parecido a una explicación o una justificación. Notó la mano del moreno introduciéndole algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, instintivamente llevó la suya hacia allí para sujetarle. Harry estaba intentando devolverle el sobre con dinero. Despacio y sin soltarle se giró para mirarlo.

El moreno levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada dulce que sólo él había visto en Draco. Sabía lo que pasaría a partir de ahí, y no quiso resistirse. Cerró los ojos en el mismo momento en el que los labios del rubio se posaron dulcemente sobre los suyos. Notó cómo Draco le abrazaba con fuerza y cómo pedía permiso con su lengua para profundizar en ese beso. Abrió su boca dejándole hacer todo cuanto quisiera… Había echado mucho de menos esos besos y esos brazos en los últimos meses.

Lentamente, Draco se separó de él para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. No dijo nada, solo volvió a besarlo, y así desaparecieron y reaparecieron en su habitación del Colegio Mayor.

Harry se sentía terriblemente sucio, y a medida que Draco avanzaba quitándole la ropa, más nervioso se ponía. Cuando se deshizo de su camiseta y vio las blancas manos del rubio sobre su sucio pecho y notó sus labios descendiendo lentamente por su cuello, se apartó bruscamente cayendo en la cama.

.-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el rubio desorientado.

.-Estoy sucio.

.-Oh… vamos Harry… ya te hice el amor en los vestuarios tras el entrenamiento de quidditch… Y que yo recuerde no nos disgustó a ninguno de los dos – Draco se arrodilló en el suelo entre las piernas del moreno.

.-No… No me toques… No es esa suciedad…

.-¡Ah! – Exclamó entendiendo a qué se refería el moreno – Eso también lo he pasado ya antes, Harry… En ti no hay nada sucio… Pero si insistes… Yo soy un detergente estupendo – Respondió bromeando y acercándose para besarlo de nuevo.

.-¿No te doy asco? – Preguntó apartándose un poco.

.-¿Bromeas? No hay parte de tu cuerpo o de tu alma que yo no desee devorar… Algún día, sentirás por mí algo cercano a lo que yo siento por ti y me entenderás.

.-Yo siento cosas por ti.

.-Lo sé… pero no exactamente lo que deseo… - Harry dejó que volviera a tocarlo - Hay tiempo… Estuviste cerca de sentirlo una vez, ambos lo sabemos… Por eso sé que al final acabarás amándome.

Harry se inclinó para besarlo. Luchar contra Draco le era difícil porque en el fondo, quería hacer todo lo que él le pedía, era lo más fácil y lo más agradable. Draco se incorporó para tumbar a Harry en la cama y ponerse él encima, sin a penas soltarse del beso. Tenía una oportunidad de convencer al moreno para que se quedase y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno, y despacio comenzó a quitarse la camisa, acariciándose entre botón y botón. De todos los amantes que había tenido Harry, Draco era el único que sabía lo que le gustaba, era el único al que le había interesado.

Con la camisa fuera, él mismo se comenzó a pellizcar los pezones para ponerlos duros, mientras balanceaba las caderas produciendo un agradable roce en la entrepierna del moreno. Harry le observaba tranquilo con sus manos guiando el ritmo de las caderas del rubio, y poco a poco comenzó a acariciarle hasta llegar a ser sus manos las que atormentaban sus más que erectos pezones, haciendo que Draco sufriera pequeñas descargas de placer que iban directamente a su entrepierna.

El rubio gimió provocando que Harry reaccionara con más deseo. Su ropa comenzaba a estorbarle demasiado. Sólo lo pensó durante unas milésimas de segundo, y la ropa de ambos había desaparecido. Draco le miró algo sorprendido, y la única respuesta del moreno fue sujetarle con fuerza y con un giro realmente hábil, le colocó debajo. Harry nunca había tomado la iniciativa en sus relaciones… Se dejaba guiar y hacía lo que él le pedía, el hecho de estar ahora bajo él, siendo devorado con más deseo del que nunca el moreno le había demostrado, le dejaba un poco fuera de lugar.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco no le seguía y lentamente subió desde su abdomen.

.-¿He hecho algo que te molestase? – Preguntó con voz dulce y conteniendo las ganas de lamer el delicioso cuello del rubio.

.-En realidad… no… Es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

.-¿El qué? – Draco le besó con fuerza antes de responder.

.-De que si te quedas será porque tú quieras, no porque estés obligado conmigo… Ya no me darás siempre la razón, no me obedecerás… Discutiremos de vez en cuando…

.-¿No quieres eso? Sabes que puedo ser lo que tú quieras.

.-Pero es que quiero que seas tú, Harry, y hasta hace unos segundos… Nunca has sido tú.

.-¿Decepcionado¿Quieres que me vaya?

.-¿Bromeas? Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra – El moreno le miró a través de sus lentes sin comprender – Me has elegido – Le aclaró acariciándole el rostro – Me has elegido como pareja, no como dueño – Susurró besándole de nuevo.

.-Ya te dije que sentía cosas por ti – Susurró volviendo a centrarse en acariciar su cuello con la lengua.

Draco se dejó querer durante unos minutos, disfrutando de las manos y los labios de Harry sobre su cuerpo. Dejó que el moreno le lamiese el pecho, le mordisquease los pezones y jugase con su ombligo. Se relajó cuando su boca se adueñó por completo de su entrepierna y con unas manos hábiles, jugó con cada centímetro de piel en su excitación. Descubrió que con la lengua, Harry podía hacer cosas increíbles, y cuando comenzó a chupar como si fuera un bebé con un biberón y le introdujo el dedo por detrás, casi se deja llevar hasta el final. Pero paró antes de llegar al no retorno, dejando al moreno algo sorprendido.

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, estaba con las rodillas a la altura de sus orejas siendo penetrado por un más que excitado Draco. Sonrió tranquilo y cerró sus maravillosos ojos verdes dejando caer la cabeza sobre el colchón, ahora todo estaba en las manos del rubio. Draco podía presumir de tener la resistencia y la paciencia necesarias para conseguir que el moreno llegase a excitarse lo suficiente como para que ambos no llegasen al orgasmo con mucha diferencia. Empujó, le acarició y le besó, hasta que con un suave gemido, el moreno se tensó y se relajó en décimas de segundo, dejando su esencia manchar los cuerpos de ambos.

Draco se había parado, le gustaba estarse quieto cuando Harry tenía un orgasmo, era increíble sentir en su erección las pequeñas sacudidas internas del moreno. Cuando éste abrió los ojos, el rubio lo tomó como una señal de que ya era hora de terminar. Le besó con algo de dificultad por la postura y por la excitación que estaba intentando contener desde hacía unos minutos. Le había llegado el turno de cerrar los ojos, y con un par de fuertes envestidas dentro del moreno, dejarse ir él también.

Cuando se normalizó tras el orgasmo, salió del cuerpo del moreno y se apartó un poco. A Harry no le gustaba que lo abrazasen tras tener sexo, había que darle algo de tiempo para poder abrazarlo sin temor a que se tensase como una cuerda de violín. Pero esta vez, fue él quién se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Draco, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y acariciando su abdomen distraídamente con la punta de los dedos. Draco sonrió feliz.

.-¿Harry?

.-¿Sí?

.-¿Te quedarás, verdad?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-¡Señor Primer Ministro¡Señor Primer Ministro! – Un grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos le abordaron a la salida del teatro cegándole con sus focos.

.-¡Primer Ministro¿Es cierto que su hijo se casa?

.-Sí, es cierto… Pero es un tema que deberíais de hablar con él, no conmigo – Respondió educadamente avanzando entre los flash de las cámaras hacia su carruaje.

.-¿Qué opina de ello? Después de todo, el novio hace tres años tenía un trabajo… - Lucius se frenó en seco y miró serio hacia el periodista que le había hecho la pregunta.

.-Mi hijo es muy feliz con Harry. Su noviazgo les ha unido mucho en estos tres años… Es cierto que Harry tuvo algún momento… gris en su vida, pero todos los tenemos… Todos tenemos algo que ocultar, incluido usted, Foster – El periodista se encogió un poco, Lucius Malfoy nunca amenazaba sin tener una escalera de color en la mano – De todas él y mi hijo nunca ocultaron o negaron nada… - Fijó su mirada en una cámara cercana - Parecen olvidar que Harry Potter nos salvó del Señor Oscuro… En vez de remover su peor momento, debería de agradecerle el poder seguir vivo y el poder ejercer libremente su profesión. El Mundo Mágico le debe mucho, parecen haberlo olvidado – Apretando firmemente el mango de plata de su varita, retomó su camino entrando en el carruaje negro que le espera con un elfo sujetando la puerta.

.-¡Señor Primer Ministro¡Señor Primer Ministro! – Siguieron llamando - ¿Dónde se celebrará el banquete?

.-¿Oficiará usted el acto?

.-¿Quiénes se encuentran entre los invitados?

.-Esos detalles los tendrán que tratar con ellos cuando regresen de sus vacaciones de fin de carrera en Roma… Ahora si me disculpan, estoy cansado y mañana tengo un país que dirigir – Respondió cortésmente a modo de despedida cerrando la portezuela del carruaje e indicando con unos golpes de bastón que partiera.

--- Fin ---

Bueno… otra historia terminada. Ahora, espero vuestros comentarios. Bss.S.


End file.
